The invention relates to an anti-theft tag, having dishes which are fixed to each other, and one of which is provided with a feed-through hole for feeding through a pin with a head, said dishes bounding an internal space in which an unlockable lock for locking the fed-through pin and a circuit made up of a coil and a capacitor is accommodated.
Such a tag is generally known and is used, inter alia, for preventing theft in shops. For this, a radio frequency field is generated at the exit of the shop.
The tag can be attached to a garment by holding the dish with feed-through hole against the garment and inserting the pin from the inside of the garment through the fabric thereof and the above-mentioned hole into the tag as far as possible. In this position the pin is locked.
If a thief with a garment provided with the tag passes through the exit of the shop, the circuit tuned to the radio frequency field is excited. The change thereby produced can be detected. In general, an alarm is switched on upon detection of the tag.
The coil of the tuned circuit is wound flat, in order to keep the tag as thin as possible, so that it causes as little nuisance as possible.
The disadvantage of the known tag is that as a result of the flat design of the coil, this tag is not detected if the face of the coil is held in the direction of the radio frequency field when the person is passing through the exit of the shop.